cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of the League of Shadows Treaty
The =LOST= Charter Article I. Preamble =LOST= has been and will be an alliance based on the simple freedoms of running your nations as you see fit. Money goes where you want it to, dues are non-existent and playing CyberNations at your own pace is paramount. Mandatory requirements for membership are few and orders, except in times of war, will be few. Duties are limited to being ready for action if necessary, treating other =LOST= members with respect, and following a few safety guidelines laid out in our Basic Duties and Rules of Engagement. Members of =LOST= in order to create the most effective form of government establish this Constitutional Empire in order to deal with threats from foreign invaders, internal dangers, and from the government itself. Members of =LOST= imply that by wearing the =LOST= alliance tags that they will defend this establishment with all resources and military might. They also swear allegiance to =LOST= and to comply with the orders of its rulers. Foremost Cybernations is meant to be a fun time waster. =LOST= was established as an alliance built on the idea of there is safety in numbers. Members enjoy this protection at a very low cost and responsibility. We are here together for some lulz, some blood, some excitement and some camaraderie. Get to know the guy next to you...he/she may be your battlebuddy one day, or he/she may end up being a friend in Real Life...whatever that is. =LOST= stands together as an alliance for its members, their liberty, and their safety. Article II. Membership To become a =LOST= member one must declare himself or herself to a =LOST= recruiter. They then must change their color to aqua and change their alliance affiliation to '=LOST='). After they have completed training and signed all relevant documents as instructed they will be eligible for aid programs and assistanc. They will then be admitted as a Citizen of =LOST=. *Citizen Duties As a citizen your duties are few and not challenging as we favor an open society and =LOST= wishes to establish a unique learning and growing experience. You will be encouraged to be involved in the =LOST= community. Monthly attendance is expected, as well as preparedness and willingness to defend others members at anytime the ruling body requests. Other duties and positions beyond standard citizenship may be available after consistent membership has been shown. *Voting Voting for =LOST= officials will not be mandatory but will be encouraged strongly by the =LOST= government. Voting will take place every 6 months and you will receive notifications 2 weeks prior to voting to enter nominations and later to vote on nominees (Note: to run for an office a member must have been a Citizen for at least 3 months) Article III. The Imperial Inner Circle (IIC) =LOST= is divided into an Executive Emperor, three Ministries and a Judicial Branch. They ministries are as follows: The Ministry of War, The Ministry of Foreign Affairs, and the Ministry of Internal Affairs. Each will have its own Head Minister and one or two members appointed by that Minister as assistants. The Justice Department will have a Chief Justice and two Deputy Justices (Inquisitors). All of the above positions are decided by an alliance wide democratic vote. *Counselors As a token of their service after completing terms as heading a Ministry, the position of Emperor, or duties as a Justice, they will receive the title Counselor. Counselors will serve as advisors to the Emperor, Cabinet and Justice Department. However, they are given no direct vote of influence over policy decisions. Article IV. Passing of Laws, Decrees, Treaties, Charter Ratifications, and other Official Rules *The Procedure The three (3) Ministers vote on various issues with input from the Grand Moffs. The Ministers then vote and need 2/3 Majority to pass a law. If passed the law goes to the Emperor’s office. The Emperor can either pass or veto the law. If vetoed it goes back to the Ministers and can be overruled by a unanimous vote by the Ministers. If so it is passed. *Subsection A: In cases dealing with an Amendment to the Charter, an injunction can be placed on the law by the Chief Justice. To overrule a Judicial Veto a 3/4 majority is needed of all the Ministers, their Moffs, the Emperor, and the Inquisitors . *Subsection B: A law can be brought up for Judicial Review in which a member issues a complaint. It is then ruled on by the Chief Justice as to whether or not the law is a valid law. Overruling process for Judicial Review only requires 2/3 majority from Emperor, Ministers, and Inquisitors. *Subsection C: Unless otherwise stated, any passed law is active upon passing and will stay active until voted down under review or has a Judicial Injunction placed on it. *Subsection D: Unlike Laws and Amendments, the Chief Justice has no power to veto or place an injunction on a Declaration of War and may only comment on Treaties as they may affect Charter stability or integrity. Article V. Impeachment *Procedures for Impeachment of Ministers and Emperor (Note: Impeachment is only for elected officials.) The process is as follows: A complaint is logged with the Courts, the Justices look into claim to see if valid and gather evidence, and if valid the Courts then Impeach the Minister, Emperor, or Justice. The remaing IIC members vote on conviction and need 2/3 majority to pass. If passed then the Chief Justice rules on the case and passes sentence. *Process for Impeachment of Judges A complaint is logged with the Courts. When a Justice is accused, the 501st looks into the claim to see if it is valid and gather evidence. If valid, the Courts then Impeach the Justice. The trial is presided over by the Emperor of =LOST=. The remaining IIC members vote on conviction and need 2/3 majority to pass. The Cabinet and the Inquisitors vote on innocence or guilt. The Justice is then sentenced by the Emperor. Article VI. Elections *Elections will take place every 6 months. Ministers and the Emperor’s positions are all put up under general voting and nomination. Members will nominate individuals. After five (5) days of nominations the members will vote for the Nominees. Note that nations may only nominate 1 nation per position, including their own. *Justices are nominated by the IIC (including Grand Moffs and Inquisitors) and are voted on by =LOST= members. Emperor and IIC(Only Head Ministers) will give a yay /nay vote on each nomination individually, simple majority rules. *Nations nominated are not required to run. We won't conscript you office. You are free to decline any nominations. In cases where a member is nominated to more than one position, he must consider his/her strengths and choose one. Members may only hold multiple offices in cases of emergency, not through electoral process. Article VII. Wars *When we're looking down the barrel Unprovoked attacks on =LOST= members, whether simple raids or enemy alliance incursions, will be met with extreme force. Negotiations for cease fires will be handled secondary to an immediate reprisal to the attacking nations. After such a time to allow for a sufficient counter attack has been made, negotiations, headed by the Minister of Foreign Affairs, his Deputy, and/or the reigning Emperor will commence. Circumstances will dictate the goal of negotiations. *When we're behind the trigger Declarations of War, outside the realm of simple raids, will be handled by the IIC under the direction of the Emperor, Minister of War (and Deputy Minister), as well as the Minister of Foreign Affairs (and Deputy Minister). =LOST= will fight to protect itself from any threat, evident or perceived. We will also enact wars to honor our defensive and offensive pacts with other alliances. *P.O.W's Prisoners of war will be treated decently. However, they may be assigned slave status for the duration of their interment. All resources will be turned over to the =LOST= alliance, minimum soldiers will be required, no tanks, nukes, airforce or CMs will be held and that nation will be used to farm Technology until such time as their internment has expired. All slaves will be protected as if they were members of the alliance during this time....which means we will decimate anyone who tries to raid you. Upon release, they will be given a small re-start fund for their nation. *Declarations of War 2/3 majority vote is needed in cases of responding to direct attack from another alliance. The Emperor may veto this DoW, at which point it goes back to the Cabinet of Ministers and now requires a 3/3 unanimous vote to pass. The Emperor may not Veto this a second time. 3/3 unanimous vote is required in the case of activation of a military pact with another alliance (MDP, MDAP, etc...). The Emperor may Veto this, at which point it goes back to the Cabinet of Ministers. On the second turn, all Ministers, their Deputies, and the Leader of the BHG will vote. A simple majority 5/8 will pass. Article VIII Nuclear Weapons Nuclear proliferation is encouraged in =LOST= for the simple fact of how much political influence and effective deterrence nuclear armed nations can bring to an alliance. Nuclear first strikes are only used under the direct direction of the Emperor and Minister of War. All unapproved nuclear first strikes will be considered rogue strikes and dealt with harshly. Nuclear retaliation is, however, left up to the nuked nation. If they are capable and it is their prerogative to launch a retaliatory strike, no approval is necessary, but they are asked to inform the Emperor and Minister of War of their actions. We're not just gonna stand there and let someone nuke us green while we sit there discuss the finer points of diplomacy. You glass our deserts, we glass yours. (Note: If a nuclear attack occurs on a non-nuclear nation, no-one with nukes may respond for that nation until given direct approval by the Emperor and Minister of War.) Article IX. Spying =LOST= considers spying an act of war. No member of =LOST= will conduct any unauthorized spying operations. This includes the in-game function of spies and the infiltration and information gathering by =LOST= members against other alliances through various outside sources. Spying operations conducted against =LOST= will be treated as a hostile act and appropriate measures will be taken. Article XII. Please Note This is an amended version of our full constitution and does not include all internal workings of our alliance for obvious reasons. Any =LOST= alliance member or recruit can view the full version of this constitution on our main message board and are encouraged to do so. League of Shadows Treaty